The invention concerns a drive unit, in particular for actuating drives in a motor vehicle.
A window lifter drive became known from WO 01/61133 whose housing includes a pole pot and a housing terminating the pole pot. In this case, the housing terminating the pole pot is a gear housing with an integrated electronic housing, wherein a separate component is arranged between the two parts of the housing as a brush holder that simultaneously serves as seal between the parts of the housing. The pole pot is composed of a deep-drawn, smoothed-down, cylindrical tube on whose open end a flange is formed in which holes to accommodate screws are left open. Formed in the flange of the gear housing are pocket threads into which the screws are screwed thereby solidly connecting the two parts of the housing with one another.
In the case of such types of housings, centering bore holes are normally also attached on a flange for the purpose of centering the two parts of the housing and centering pins, which are formed on the second flange, engage in the centering bore holes. In doing so, the centering bore holes and the corresponding centering pins are arranged completely independently of the receptacles and the counter receptacles of the connecting elements. Forming the centering pins and the centering bore hole is associated with an additional processing step, which is quite expensive especially if the pole pot is made of metal. In addition, the centering pins in this case have such a small diameter that they can be damaged easily thereby impairing the precise centering of the two parts of the housing.